User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Eldritch Rocker Haido
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Wake Up Whistling' (50% boost to max HP, DEF, probable 20% damage reduction, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & restores HP each turn) ''ES: '''One's Own Heart ''(25% boost to all parameters when ''Golden Heart ''is equipped & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn) ''BB: One More Song ''(Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, gradually restores HP for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn ATK reduction) ''SBB: Heartbreak Monologues ''(20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts ATK, DEF of Dark types for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier, gradually restores HP for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn ATK reduction) ''UBB: Glorious Encore ''(26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, negates elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormous ATK reduction for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview Happy New Year, everyone! I hope we all have a lot of fun this year and that we'll keep helping each other as the powerful Summoners we all are! Anyway, Christmas came already and we had the joining of Silvie and Haido to the Global Exclusives. He's a free unit we received from Login bonus, just like Charlotte in the BF and FFBE collab. However, she came out to be mediocre. Let's see if Haido suffers from the same thing. 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'B Haido boosts DEF and HP by 50%, which is essential for survival. Stat boosts off, let's see what he does. He gives a 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, which helps on having BB gauges filled faster. This is different on focusing BC efficacy, so both help each other. He also a 20% chance to reduce damage by 20%. Helpful, yet somehow unreliable due to RNG. Haido also gives a 2000~2500 + 10% REC healing. His LS seems solidly basic enough. Nothing much impressive, yet can be helpful if you don't have another one to do it. 'Extra Skill Grade: '''B Haido gains a 25% parameter boost if you equip his ''Golden Heart''. The Sphere itself isn't bad, and the total boost results into a 45%. Units normally receive a 30% boost, but this is good enough. Haido also gains a 4 BC boost per turn, which helps for his own boosting. '''Brave Burst Grade: 'B No modifiers because Haido doesn't attack... here. Haido gives an instant HP heal made by the formula 3500~4000 + 32.4% of REC. This means Units will receive the fixed amount + a little of its REC. It's not like Elimo, who picks her own REC to add in the numbers. To keep up with this support, he removes status ailments immediately, which is really necessary. Haido also gives a 3000~3500 + 10% REC HoT effect. Overall, it's not a bad healing effect, considering he gives instant and gradual at the same time. Haido also has 30% chance of reducing ATK of enemies by 40%, which is a considerable high amount of ATK reduced, in a way. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'B Haido's SBB, which attacks now, uses a 560% modifier, which is slightly lower than the usual modifier of Omni Units. There's a little problem and that's Haido's low offensive stats to do good damage. Now we have some changes. First of all, he now gives a 80% ATK and DEF boost for Dark types. This is that elemental-selective boost that's not related to elemental damage and it stacks with normal, self and conversion buffs. People like Zero, Sonia, Zenia and Nyami will love to have Haido with them. Also, Haido now gives a 3000 HP Dark barrier. Just remember: if you have other Units that put barrier, they won't stack. Barrier is (possibly) the only unstackable buff. Other than that, he gives the HoT and ATK reduction effects from BB. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'A Haido's UBB uses a 1500% modifier, which is the usual modifier of Omni Units. Haido's stats doesn't help too much with the offense of this UBB. Haido adds negation of elemental damage for 3 turns. Just to point it up, this means that you won't take the weak bonus. It's different from reducing elemental damage, like Zekt, Rozalia and other Units does. He also adds a 50 BC on hit, which is a real nice effect to have. It helps when you need your gauges full. Barrier is present here too, now at 20000 HP. Like I said, this won't stack with other barriers, even if it's an UBB one. To end the music, Haido reduces ATK by 80% which is a really good thing to help with defense. 'SP Enhancements Grade: '''A Haido has a defensive list of SP option to help him and they're really good... if you ignore some costs. Also, be careful, since you have only one Haido to make. 1. 20% boost to ATK and REC = 10 SP I generally say that stat boosting SP can pass, but I won't in this case. Haido's offensive stats need some boost and having a good REC helps too. 2. 20% boost to DEF and max HP = 10 SP In this case, you can ignore if you want unless you're interested in HP, Haido's DEF stat is the second best of his kit, being REC the best and ATK the worst. 3. Damage taken boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC fill) = 10 SP Useful, yet not completely necessary. Haido's Sphere already reduces his cost and BB boosters can give this sort of boost. 4. Adds BC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (30% boost) = 30 SP Don't have Zelnite? Zeruiah? Krantz? Selena? Someone who does this? Go with this SP for Haido. 5. Adds huge boost to DEF for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (160% boost) = 40 SP Useful too, but it can be ignorable. There are Units who can give this DEF boost without SP. And even then, tri-buffers can give good amount too, so this is passable. 6. Activates ''at turn's end ''effects during ''turn's start ''instead = 10 SP Take this '''only '''if you want Haido concentrated on Arena/Colosseum. 7. Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB (8% boost) = 60 SP Haido's first priciest option, a really useful one but also passable. There are Units who can boost this out of SP options and because of the cost, you won't have too much to work with Haido. 8. Enhances SBB's considerable ATK, DEF boost for Dark types effect (+ 20% boost, 100% total) = 30 SP Want Haido's mono Dark boost to be better? Pick it. 9. Enhances UBB's Dark barrier effect (+ 5000 HP) = 30 SP Despite having it now as 25000 HP, I don't find it useful enough. I mean, Barrier helps with things, but why not take SBB's barrier in consideration too? 10. Allows UBB effects to last for one more turn = 60 SP Haido's second priciest SP option and one that I find unreasonably pricey. Other Units don't have that sort of cost for this SP. ''No builds for now.'' '''Arena/Colosseum Grade: B Mifunes will love Haido on their team. Haido has a 54 Drop Check, which is good enough. Now, the only thing is that you can't take BB as a possibility with Haido. For him to function here, it has to be SBB period. ''Final Grade: B Despite not having the best of buffs ever, Haido is a good supportive Unit. He passes the line of mediocrity I had in expectation after Charlotte. The only thing that irritates me on Haido is the mono Dark boost. It kills him a little, since it's a selective boost that could have been replaced by another sort of defensive boost, since he has no offensive orientation. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Haido! Is he a helpful unit to you? Were you happy or angry with his Omni? How is his position in your game nowadays? Leave your comment! 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts